random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Fresh Admin of Random Air/Pliot
Phantom pretends to know a lot about planes and gets a job as a pilot. Summary Phantom is waiting in line for a highly anticipated game, Half Life 2: Episode 3, at a GameStop. He walks up to the counter when it is his turn and asks for the game, but they have ran out of copies. Trying to improvise, he asks for a used copy of some other old games he has not yet played. The counter lady comments on his good taste in games, and then they start chatting each other up. The line builds very large by the time the two notice they've been chatting for an hour straight, so Phantom grabs the girl's phone number and takes off. Later that night, Phantom is derping around with his friends Bowser, NintendoChamp89, Tornadospeed, J.Severe, and TheWonderKat. He tells them all about the girl and they encourage him to call her, and he eventually does. Dinner plans are set up at a fancy restaurant, and Phantom freaks out. He speaks up and asks his friends for advice, but they claim to have no ideas. Phantom hides in the corner and screams various times. After getting over himself, Phantom gets tidied up and goes to pick the girl up in the Danmobile. The date goes awkwardly and slowly. The girl eventually speaks up and suggest they talk about games. An hour passes as they talk about blue shell rage, games that deserved sequels but never got them, and their Pokemon stats. However, upon talking about the HM move Fly from the Pokemon series, the girl suddenly enters unexpected talk about flight and airplanes. Phantom pretends to know a lot about planes, claiming he can even fly one, just to impress her. She has a great big smile on her face, but then gets a phone call. It's her boss saying she needs to work an extra shift much to her disappointment. She promises Phantom they'll see each other again soon. The next morning Phantom wakes up to her someone knocking on the door. Unbathed and unshaved, he opens the door expecting it to be someone he didn't care about, but slams the door shut as he realizes it's GameStop girl. He quickly takes a shower, puts on nicer clothes, and shaves. He opens the door again. She questions why he slammed the door shut so fast and he said he needed to feed his cat. GameStop girl asks to come in and see it, but he exits the house and says that it's probably not a good idea to hide the fact he made up the cat from her. Later that evening, after coming home from another date with GameStop girl where she talked about nothing but planes, Phantom returns home to the apartment. BJ and NC ask how the date with GameStop girl went, but Phantom doesn't say anything and heads straight to his room and goes to bed. There was something wrong, but it was thought to be nothing big at the moment. The next morning Phantom woke everyone up by blasting the Crazybus theme into a megaphone. After their ears stopped bleeding, Phantom invited BJ and NC to come to GameStop with him. "Wait, why? Did you pre-order a game or are you just forcing us to come along while you see GameStop girl?" BJ asked. "Pre-ordered game." Phantom replied. "Huh? What game? Did we really need to come along for this?" "What game? Uh... Kingdom Hearts 3." "...That hasn't even entered development yet." "YES IT ******* HAS!" Phantom then went insane and took a huge swerve in the road. He ran over an old lady and then went full speed ahead. Five stars appeared above the car. "Stop this thing now!" NC yelled. Phantom couldn't hear over all the cop cars and gunshots. There was a gap in the road, but also a very small ramp. Phantom drove off the ramp and flew across the sky, and from a shot it looked as if the car was flying over the sun in the style of an E.T. parody. The car crashed into an airport. "WTF is your problem and why are we here?" BJ asked Phantom. "Come on, I'm gonna ride a plane to impress GameStop girl and if I don't she'll hate me forever. I NEED HELP WITH THIS GUYS, PLEASE!!!" Phantom begged his friends. They both followed again, fearing that something horrible was soon to happen. The group met up with GameStop girl. "I'm ready to fly this thing!" Phantom declared. The four got on the plane. Serious crap was about to go down, but it was too late for anyone to get off. BJ and NC made thier final prayers as the plane lifted off the ground. GameStop girl's eyes filled with excitement as she stared at Phantom's hand movement, he was pressing buttons and flipping random switches as if he knew what he was doing. Thirty seconds into the air, the plane crashed and fell. BJ, NC, and GameStop Girl all opened their eyes to see they were all still alive. "It's okay guys, this building broke our fall!" Phantom stared as GameStop girl's car slightly vanished in the distance. She had said some very specific choice words that this summary could not contain, and afterwards got a restraining order against him. BJ and NC approached Phantom. Before either of them could say anything, Phantom said "Oh well. She wasn't that hot anyways." and they all started walking home. Trivia *The original version of the pilot episode was going to be about how Phantom came to be in his group of friends, but was scrapped. Category:Random Works! Category:Fresh Admin of Random Air Category:Episodes of The Fresh Admin of Random Air Category:Pages by Phantom R